Forget Me Not
by nameuscool
Summary: It was a sunny and the day and it was nice enough for a walk. As soon as I walk out the door, I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I should of gone back inside. I could have, I should have, but I didn't. Note, inspiration is the movie 50 first dates.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny and the day and it was nice enough for a walk. As soon as I walk out the door, I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I should of gone back inside. I could have, I should have, but I didn't. I continued to walk and I decided why not go to the park. I quickly texted Trish telling me to meet me there. On the way to the park I noticed they were doing work on a new building. I tried to walk around it, and I almost did. I was almost all the way away from it. Almost. I see Trish and she runs up to me. I tell her we should probably get out of the way when All of a sudden, I hear a loud watch out and I felt this huge pain spread through out my head. I fell to the ground and I noticed Trish had done the same, clutching her head in pain. My vision was getting blurry, and I kept zoning in and out. My last thought before I blacked out was that I should've stayed home.

When I woke up I was in a strange bed, in an unfamiliar room. I was on my side facing a window. Light streamed in through the thin black curtain and I stood there frozen in the bed. I had just got knocked in the head with a brick, I expected to be in the hospital, or at the very least in my own house. I didn't know where I was, or how I got there, and I was almost afraid to figure out why. I turn over and I almost screamed. There was a man in this bed with me. The only reason I didn't yell because there was a note on his back. I had to get closer to read it, and when I did I nearly fainted. It said, "Don't worry I'm your husband." Husband? I'm 15! I can't have a husband; Who the hell is this man, and why am I in his bed? I got up softly not wanting to wake the strange man who for what ever reason, is saying he is my husband. This had to be some sort of dream. It was all to strange. How can I go from getting in a slight accident, to being abducted to some dude's house. Just when I was about to wake the man ,and demand him to explain what I was doing there, I turned my head and I saw a picture of us at a wedding, we appeared to be the bride and groom, and from that picture, I could tell that I was no wear near unconscious and unwilling. I was so surprised at this realization I let out a scream. The man in the bed jumped up in surprised.

"Must you do this every morning. " Looking at him now, he looked so familiar. I just couldn't place a name. I know for a fact I've never seen him around at school, but the feeling the familiarity was to huge to ignore.

"Hi, I'm Austin, Your husband." He smiled kindly but, I ran out of the room. I felt like throwing up and I ran an open room, which had a bathroom in it.

"Well good morning to you too." He walked up behind me, "Did it hurt? "

"Did what hurt?" I asked confused

"When you fell from heaven." I rolled my eyes and I walked out of there to look for something familiar. Something I could use to decipher this horrible situation I'm in. I found a TV and turned it on. The date flashed on the screen before it started up. I fell backwards on to a couch and I couldn't believe what I had just saw. According to the date I just read said that it was the year 2022, According to that, I should be 25.

"You should probably get dressed, you have a doctor's appointment today." Austin said.

I did what he said; I probably shouldn't have seeing as how I just met him, but what else could I have done. I was just so confused as to what was going on.

After a lot of him "forgetting something" in the room five times while I was changing, and a lot of scolding on my part, We soon got in the car and left for the doctor I was supposed to see. On the car ride there, he explained everything about the accident. I was a little reluctant to believe it, but it was the most logical explanation at that point. He told, me that I met him when I was in the hospital. That was all he said on that. He said we got married when I was twenty three and he was twenty four, and that I have a journal that I've had since a week after the accident and I write the day's events in it.

When we got to the doctor's office, He took the papers that are supposed to be filled out. He started to fill out my first name. I took the papers from him.

"What are you doing?" I simply replied that I wanted to fill them out, and he just handed me the pen and shrugged his shoulders. I got up to the last name part and started to write Dawson. He stopped me.

"Your last name isn't Dawson, It's Moon." I gave him a confused looked and then he motioned towards the wedding ring on our fingers. I gave an "Oh" expression then gave him, the papers.

"I change my mind, you do it." He chuckled and took the papers.

It wasn't too long after my name was called out. I got up and he went with me. They hooked me up to these machines and the doctor observed the screen.

"You seem to be doing remarkably better." The doctor said, seeming not to believe what he was seeing. "Did you remember anything from recent events?"

"No, but that guy you made wait out in the hall. He seemed extremely familiar this morning. I mean I can't put my finger on it. I just know that I must know him from somewhere, because it wasn't the "person you see in the hall face." It was like I've seen him multiple times." The doctor gave a surprised look but he eased.

"Well this shouldn't be a shock, being around someone for a long period of time, could very well be fit to a routine of some sort. Though it is an improvement, usually you think it's the day of the accident."

"Really? I thought it was the day after. You should of seen the shock! Yesterday it was 2012 now today its.."

"The day after? Do you mean you remember the accident?"

"Yeah almost like it was yesterday. For me it was!"

"You've made more of an improvement then I thought."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, that usually, you forget everything up until you get up the morning of the accident." We continue to discuss about it and he tells me to do everything I can to try to see if I could at least get parts of my memory back. I go out of the room and head to where the waiting room was. I turned around to wait for Austin, who was talking to the doctor; he turned towards me and looked at me hopefully, and turned back to the doctor and continued talking. I had a feeling the doctor was talking about the same thing we were.

Austin said good bye to the doctor and we left to go back to our house? As I suspected, we did. When we went inside, he led me to the couch and got something from the cupboard. It was the journal he was telling me about. He handed it to me and sat there wordlessly, and he watched me as I sat on the couch. I started from the back, the doctor said it would be better if I started with recent memories. I started to read and things seemed slightly familiar. It wasn't until I got some where last year when something hit me. It was in the summer last year marked June 19th 2021, and as I began to read it, I started to space out and stare blankly at the page, as the memory in from of me started to come to life

It was a sunny day and I had woken up in the same fashion as I usually did, screaming when I see a strange man beside me. It was Austin, and he had the same note he had on the morning I woke up. The day progressed with me getting dressed and Austin hitting on me, and then him going down to the basement to work on his work. It turns out he was a very successful self-produced musician. I felt a pang of sadness. Have I become a house wife? I wanted to have a career, to do things, and go places. Now what's left of me. Someone who sits at home and cleans? As if an answer to my questions, the phone rang. I went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Moon?" I was about to say no, but then I remembered that I was married to him.

"Yes. "

"This is A.R. Montgomery, the chief of the free press. I was wondering if you would want to accept a job as an columnist. You see I've heard about your condition, and I would love for you to write about your experience. I feel that this would give people a first hand feel, of how amnesia actually works. "

I pretended to think about it. Like it was a huge thing to add on to my free schedule, but I already had an answer.

"Yeah, I think that would be great. "

"I'd like the first draft by Friday." We said our good byes and hung up.

I remember telling Austin and how excited I was. I remember. I sat down at the computer, and began to type. I titled it, "Forget Me Not."


	2. Chapter 2

After that memory ,I found my self back where I started, in the living room reading.

"What wrong?" Austin asked. I must have been staring into space or something.

"I think I just remembered something." I told him.

"Well what did you remember?" He asked eagerly.

"I know that you're a musician and I'm a columnist. I write a column called Forget Me Not." He was shaking his head and was grinning madly.

"This is good, this is really good! Keep reading maybe you'll remember something else." I turned back to the book and then began reading. I read and read and things only seemed vaguely familiar. I was just about to give up, when I read over another event that happened on July 3rd 2020. Just like the first one, it flashed right before my eyes.

I woke up in the morning alone in my bedroom. I went to the bathroom and did my business, and when I went to wash my hands, and looked in the mirror, I screamed. Some how I seemed to have aged over night. I rushed downstairs to my dad.

"DAD! DAD!" My dad came out of his bedroom, with a tired look in his eyes. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed. He told me to sit down, and explained everything about the accident. Then he mentioned another minor detail, you know nothing out of the ordinary. It was just the fact that I was engaged and I was going to get married that day! Of course, I did what any other person would do if they were going to marry a complete stranger, I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw a man, who seemed to be in his twenties, he had brown eyes, and blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked up.

"I'm Austin, You're fiance!" He beamed down at me. I shot straight up, bumping my head with Austin's as I did so. We both rubbed our heads, in pain.

"I..I can't marry you!" I said, Austin sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ok, I understand, but like I said before Ally, I love you. I know you don't remember it, but I know you have to feel it somehow."

"I just met you!" I said, but I couldn't help but notice that my heart skipped a beat at his words.

"We don't have to get married, I'm fine with that, but please don't say you don't love me. " He looked hurt, and even though I just met the guy, my heart broke a little. My eyes started to tear up, because honestly, I couldn't exactly say I wasn't feeling anything. I looked at my dad, and he was smiling at me. I looked back at Austin, and his soft brown eyes were staring right into mine. The love they contained was undeniable, and that's when I knew there was only one thing I could do.

I stood in my beautifully transformed backyard. There were delicate decorations everywhere. The sun was bright and it added to the beautiful illusion of the back yard. I found myself walking slowly down the aisle, with my heart about to beat right out of my chest. I was dressed in a white dress, which flowed down to my ankles. I had a white veil that covered my face. At the end of the aisle was a man, who stood about six foot. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes. Austin was staring at me in awe, as his eyes scan me up and down. I found myself blushing and slightly embarassed, but an extreme happy feeling was going all through out me. How could it not though, after all It was my wedding day. I had this feeling in my stomach. Anxiety and excitement is what fueled me to walk faster down the aisle. It was strange that I had the excitement seeing as how I met him this morning. It was strange that I actually could stare back at Austin with the same intensity as him. I found that I remembered every single word that was spoken. When I got there, I noticed Trish was there, sitting in the front row smiling at me. She was sitting next to a lanky red head, who had his arm around her. I looked back at Austin as the preacher started reading. The last thing I rember was that this day, was the best day of my life.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLY." Austin was waving his hand frantically in front of me, somehow we were back in our bedroom. I must have gotten up while I was off in my own world.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I nodded in response. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I just remembered our wedding day."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up confused, but not too confused. I didn't know where I was, but I took note on the things I did know:

I was in an accident,

I have a terrible memory

I am older

I am a writer

I am married to a man named Austin.

My wedding day was beautiful.

I also remember some sort of Journal that helped me remember things ,and that I should read it. I got out of the strange bed quietly Not wanting to wake Austin up. I quietly walked out in search of the journal, and I found it sitting on a table. I sat down and grabbed it. I sat there reading for a healthy amount of time. I was frustrated with the fact that I couldn't remember any of it. It was like I was reading about some other person's story. I finally stopped and took a breath. I read up to the year 2019. I put the book down and took a few breaths and then went back to reading. I guess that all it took because about 5 minutes when I went back to reading I read the date October 22nd 2019, and the memory over took me.

I was sitting in a movie theater with Austin. I had a feeling of relaxation and excitement. I don't know how he does it, or why I feel the way I do, but even though I just met him hours ago, I can't deny this feeling he's making me feel. I can't explain the warmth he spreads through me every time he smiles at me or some how makes some sort of physical contact with me. I'm not saying I'm in love with him or anything, but let's just say if he were to tell me he loves me, I wouldn't exactly run away.

I scan around the theater and notice that we were the only ones there. We were watching what was supposed to be a scary movie. I was never really into them and even Austin looked a little bored, even though he said he was " a horror fanatic"

"You know if you're bored, we can just leave." I told him. " I'm not really that into it anyway."

"No way! We have to stay until the end." He seemed to but a little emphasis on the word end.

"Why?"

"Just watch." The movie continued on, There was maybe a few things that made me or him jump. When the credits started to roll, I was about to get up, but Austin stopped me. He made me sit until the very end, and that's when a big letters flashed up on the screen. "Will you marry me?" Before I could even think, I said yes.

When I finally came back from my trip down memory lane, I blinked a little and looked towards the bedroom.

"Most girls would kill to have a guy like my man." I thought, and smiled a little at the part where I said he was mine.

I looked back down at my journal and continued on reading. I was desperately trying to recall all of these memories, but I couldn't. I groaned and rubbed my head. I finally realized something. I was only able to recall one major life changing events. When I realized that I was excited and scared to find out what I was going to learn next. I was glad to have all these happy memories come back to me. However, I learned that not all of them are happy. The date was May 30th 2018.

I had tears streaming down my face as I was full out sobbing into a pillow. Austin was there, rubbing circles in my back and whispering in my ear that everything was going to be alright.

"He can't be gone." I said softly. "I was just talking to him yesterday. I was going to go to his house this weekend! How can he be gone just like that!"

I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I buried my face in the pillow and sobbed even more . Austin hugged me to him and was whispering into my hair. I didn't mind that I just met him, I was to upset to even care.

"I'm gonna miss him so much." I hear my self say.

"I know." Austin whispered comfortably. My grandfather had just died a week ago, and I was just figuring it out, or maybe I wasn't and I just couldn't remember. That thought made me think of something else even worse. I couldn't even remember if I saw him one last time.

I found myself sitting on the couch with tears streaming down my face. Austin must have gotten up at some point because he was there right next to me, holding me to him. I couldn't comprehend that he was gone. My grampa Dawson.

"We have good days and bad days." Austin says softly in my hair. I finally calm myself a little and put the journal down. I didn't touch for the rest of the day, or the day after that. The grief of my Grandfather was weighing me down. On the third day, Austin came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"We could go you know. We could go to his grave if you'd like." He told me. I looked up at him and agreed.

It was a short drive to the grave sight. It was on a hill, with a perfect view of the town. I smiled, because this is what he would have wanted. I squeezed Austin's hand as I looked down at the grave, and then I knelt down, and touched it. I traced out his name with my finger and I just sat there for a little bit. Just trying to accept it. Tears where spilling out from my eyes, and I continuously wiped them away. After a few moments of this, I finally took a deep breath and stood up. I turned and hugged Austin.

"Let's go home." I said in his shirt.

…...

It was a few days after visiting the grave, when I decided to keep reading in the journal. The mornings are getting better, I can never recall where I am, and I can't stop the panic that goes through me when this happens, but I am able to recall other things. I have taken it upon myself to make a list in my mind every morning:

I was in an accident

I am a writer

I am married to a man named Austin

He hits on me at least once every day.

My grandfather has passed away.

It was the first time, I actually added that to the list, and I felt that it was major improvement. I walked out into the room, and I saw the Journal on the table, I sat on the couch and stared at it. Finally I decided to pick it up and read it. I skimmed through most of it, Learning various things I will probably not remember tomorrow. I finally got to another date. It a very special date, because it was Christmas of 2017, and when I read that, My mind decided to go to that day.

It was snowing outside and I sat in front of a Christmas Tree in my father's childhood home in Michigan. My dad, Grandpa, Grandma, and my cousin Shelli, went to go see a movie that I wasn't interested in seeing. That left me and Austin , who came along with me because his family went on a Christmas cruise, alone. The clock read 6:00 pm, and The winter weather made it look like it was about 8. I sat in front of the Christmas tree, basking in the holiday feeling and enjoying the soft, colorful lights that were shining down on me. I heard soft foot steps behind me and a pair of arms wrap around me. It was Austin, and he sighed when he put his head on my shoulder. He had a small present in his hand and was grinning as he slipped it into my hand.

"Merry Christmas." , he murmured.

"I wanted to give this to you earlier, but it was all the way upstairs. Well, you know how lazy I am, well sorta." He gave a small smile.

When I ripped the silver wrapping paper away, a velvet necklace box was revealed. I opened it and gasped, It was a silver necklace that had a small silver heart with a red jewel in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful." I breathed out. Austin just sat there with me , wrapped in the Christmas feeling in front of the Christmas tree. He put the necklace on me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When I came down from this memory, I had a small smile on my face. I realized that this was the first Christmas I shared with Austin.

Austin walked out of the bedroom and saw me.

" What are you smiling about? " he tiredly asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said as I looked at him and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Austin a moment to fully realize that I wasn't questioning who he was. He gave me a cautious look, as if I was going to do something.

"No scream? No hitting? No ,"I'm gonna call the cops." ?"

"Of course not."

"You're not gonna cut me or anything are you?"

"Austin!"

"You do remember me!" He ran over to me and lifted me off the couch and kissed me. I couldn't help but respond back. Austin pulled back and sat me back down and demanded that I read more while he made breakfast

I smiled, and opened my journal back up to continue on reading, smiling at all the little things, that I couldn't seem to recall. About 2 hours , 3 pancakes, and pick up line later, I came across a page that was marked with the date of July 16th 2016.

It was a bright day. The sun was warm on my skin, and I was carrying a box up the steps of a house. It was white , with a dark roof, and shutters painted to match. It was a little small, but it's coziness made up for that. I realized as I felt myself enter the house, that it was the very house that Austin and I were staying in now.

" I got the last of them." Austin called out. He came in with his arms filled with three boxes. He gently placed them on the floor, and ran up to me. He picked me up and kissed me.

"So, we finally got our own place." He said, grinning.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Dunno'" We were standing right in the middle of the kitchen, just smiling at each other.

I laughed at the slight awkward moment and Austin looked at me expecting me to explain.

"What exactly did we end up doing when we finished bringing in the boxes?" I asked. Austin's confused expression changed into a wistful one. Then he looked back at me and blushed.

"Nothing, nothing." He said looking up at me and smirking.

And suddenly I think I figured out what we did.

"Oh." I said "I'm gonna just.. continue reading." I looked back down at the journal and blushed.

I continued reading for another hour or so, and I started to get bored. Which is weird seeing as how it was my life, but maybe taking a little break is what I need. I went down to the basement were Austin was messing around with some beats when he took notice to me.

"Hey." he said turning around towards me.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"No not really, I'm just messing around with some tunes and stuff. Why?:"

"Well, um, wanna go do something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, something not boring." I replied. Austin let out a laugh, and thought for a moment. He was looking down at his shoes and appeared to be deep in thought. Then all of a sudden he looked up and gave me a Cheshire grin.

"What did you just think of."

"You'll see. Go change into a sun dress and wait in the car. I'll be out in a minute." I agreed but eyed him as I went up the steps. What could he be planning?

I went into our room and changed then took the keys and waited in the car. As Austin said, he was out there carrying a bag of stuff.

"What's in the bag?" I asked as he got in the car. He simply just grinned and pulled out of the drive way.

The drive was at least forty five minutes. I ended up dozing off for most of it, but when I woke up, I saw that we were driving in the direction of clear blue water. That's when it dawned on me.

We were going to the beach.


End file.
